Those Forgotten CREATE A CAT
by The Evil Duchess
Summary: Submit a cat to one of the four clans Starclan has abandoned. A truly epic story will come from this, MAIN POSITIONS ARE OPEN.
1. First Allegiances

**FALLENCLAN: Intelligent and cunning. They are the best swimmers and let everyone know it. Their battle strategy usually relies on attacking at night or kidnapping kits. Others might describe them as ruthless...**

**DARKCLAN: Proud and quickly offended. These cats are protective over their territory and comrades. They are very fast and boast about being the only clan with "pure blood'. **

**COLDCLAN: Loyal and brave. Coldclan consists of mostly kittypets that were left behind by a crazy old woman. They are powerful allies who are known for their determination and strength. Easily the biggest, well-groomed cats with a wide variety in pelt colors. **

**SHARPCLAN: Kind and peace-loving. Sharpclan is quite noble, though sometimes their generosity can go beyond the warrior code. They are skilled hunters and are a mix of loners and original clan cats. **

* * *

><p><strong>FALLENCLAN<strong>

****Leader: ****

**Deputy: **Deadheart - long-limbed, scruffy grey tom with green eyes and black ears

**Medicine Cat: **

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **

**Warriors:**

**1. **

**2. **

**3.**

**4.**

**5. **

**6. **

**7. **

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Queens:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Angryscar - pale ginger tom with a giant (infected looking) scar down his face, green eyes

**2. **Fartfur - dappled grey she-cat with brown eyes ... very gassy

* * *

><p><strong>DARKCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnrise - plump white she-cat with mismatched eyes (light green and dark blue)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**1.**

**2. **Softstep - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Stinkpaw - scrawny orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale green/gold eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**Queens:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Crackedfang - small brown she-cat with repulsive yellow teeth, amber eyes

**2. **

* * *

><p><strong>COLDCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Maplestar - fluffy cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**1.**

**2. **Dogthroat - tawny brown tom with a notched ear, yellow eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Queens:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Emptystare - grey tabby tom with cloudy eyes, blind

**2. **Swansong - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>SHARPCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Lionstar - dappled golden tom with dark brown eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Spiderpaw - long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4. **Tigerblossom - orange she-cat with black tabby markings, green eyes

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Queens:**

**1. **

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Frostbird - white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes, deaf in one ear

**2.**

* * *

><p><strong>OC FORM<strong>

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family (optional): **

**Description:**

**Bio: **

**Personality(at least three sentences):**

**Mate: **

**Mentor/Apprentice: **

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Other:**

***Note: I will be choosing mains after all positions have been filled**

**RULES**

1. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Only cats with actual flaws will be chosen.

2. Try your best, please! Over-the-top details and massive paragraphs are two of my favorite things.

3. Original, sensible names make me want to sing. 'Narutoclaw' makes me want to barf...

4. I will be picking the characters that seem to be the best NOT the ones who review first!


	2. Update 1

_Update #1: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am absolutely SPEECHLESS over the cats that have been submitted and how amazing they are. But, being a greedy bastard, I demand moar. Apprentices, warriors, queens, kits. leaders, deputies, medicine cats are direly needed. Please PM me with questions/complaints._

**FALLENCLAN: Intelligent and cunning. They are the best swimmers and let everyone know it. Their battle strategy usually relies on attacking at night or kidnapping kits. Others might describe them as ruthless...**

**DARKCLAN: Proud and quickly offended. These cats are protective over their territory and comrades. They are very fast and boast about being the only clan with "pure blood'. **

**COLDCLAN: Loyal and brave. Coldclan consists of mostly kittypets that were left behind by a crazy old woman. They are powerful allies who are known for their determination and strength. Easily the biggest, well-groomed cats with a wide variety in pelt colors. **

**SHARPCLAN: Kind and peace-loving. Sharpclan is quite noble, though sometimes their generosity can go beyond the warrior code. They are skilled hunters and are a mix of loners and original clan cats. **

* * *

><p><strong>FALLENCLAN<strong>

****Leader: ****Duskstar - tiny black she-cat with one silver paw and inky blue eyes (Apprentice: Scarepaw)

**Deputy: **Deadheart - long-limbed, scruffy grey tom with green eyes and black ears (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **

**Warriors:**

**1. **Shadypool - black and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**2. **Frozenpetal - pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes (Apprentice: Fearpaw)

**3. **Pantherleap - long-limbed black tom with many scars, amber eyes

**4.**

**5. **

**6. **

**7. **

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Darkpaw - black she-cat with short sleek fur and green eyes

**2. **Scarepaw - black tom with reddish-amber eyes

**3. **Fearpaw - large, muscular tom with grey fur and hazel eyes

**4. **

**Queens:**

**1. **Specklednight - black she-cat with grey dapples and blue eyes (Mate: Pantherleap)

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Angryscar - pale ginger tom with a giant (infected looking) scar down his face, green eyes

**2. **Fartfur - dappled grey she-cat with brown eyes ... very gassy

* * *

><p><strong>DARKCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **

**Deputy: **Embersong - golden she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest (Apprentice: Stinkpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnrise - plump white she-cat with mismatched blue and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**1.**

**2. **Softstep - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Stinkpaw - scrawny orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale green/gold eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Crackedfang - small brown she-cat with repulsive yellow teeth, amber eyes

**2. **

* * *

><p><strong>COLDCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Maplestar - fluffy cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Iceclaw - muscular white tom with a huge scar across his shoulder, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**1. **Stripepelt - white tom with grey tabby markings, green eyes

**2. **Dogthroat - tawny brown tom with a notched ear, yellow eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens:**

**1. **Puresoul - black she-cat with luminescent green eyes (Mate: Iceclaw Kit(s): Dewkit)

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1. **Dewkit - tiny black and white she-cat with clear blue eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Emptystare - grey tabby tom with cloudy eyes, blind

**2. **Swansong - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>SHARPCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Lionstar - dappled golden tom with dark brown eyes

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **Lilysong - beautiful pale grey she-cat with striking blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Spiderpaw - long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4. **Tigerblossom - orange she-cat with black tabby markings, green eyes

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Queens:**

**1. **Spiceheart - small calico she-cat with deep green eyes and small ears, the left one with three holes (Mate: ?)

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Frostbird - white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes, deaf in one ear

**2.**

* * *

><p><strong>OC FORM<strong>

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family (optional): **

**Description:**

**Bio: **

**Personality(at least three sentences):**

**Mate: **

**Mentor/Apprentice: **

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Other:**

***Note: I will be choosing mains after all positions have been filled**

**RULES**

1. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Only cats with actual flaws will be chosen.

2. Try your best, please! Over-the-top details and massive paragraphs are two of my favorite things.

3. Original, sensible names make me want to sing. 'Narutoclaw' makes me want to barf...

4. I will be picking the characters that seem to be the best NOT the ones who review first!


	3. Update 2

_Update #2: Muchas smoochas for you darling reviewers. I've dicked around with some people's cats so please review/message me if this displeases you. As always, more warriors are needed and appreciated. _

**FALLENCLAN: Intelligent and cunning. They are the best swimmers and let everyone know it. Their battle strategy usually relies on attacking at night or kidnapping kits. Others might describe them as ruthless...**

**DARKCLAN: Proud and quickly offended. These cats are protective over their territory and comrades. They are very fast and boast about being the only clan with "pure blood'. **

**COLDCLAN: Loyal and brave. Coldclan consists of mostly kittypets that were left behind by a crazy old woman. They are powerful allies who are known for their determination and strength. Easily the biggest, well-groomed cats with a wide variety in pelt colors. **

**SHARPCLAN: Kind and peace-loving. Sharpclan is quite noble, though sometimes their generosity can go beyond the warrior code. They are skilled hunters and are a mix of loners and original clan cats. **

* * *

><p><strong>FALLENCLAN<strong>

****Leader: ****Duskstar - tiny black she-cat with one silver paw and inky blue eyes (Apprentice: Scarepaw)

**Deputy: **Deadheart - long-limbed, scruffy grey tom with green eyes and black ears (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Witheredflower - dark grey tabby she-cat with a white belly, chest, muzzle, ears, tail, and paws; blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**1. **Shadypool - black and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**2. **Frozenpetal - pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes (Apprentice: Fearpaw)

**3. **Pantherleap - long-limbed black tom with many scars, amber eyes (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

**4. **Blackfang - midnight black tom with sharp sapphire eyes, one rotten tooth

**5. **Jaggedclaw - large dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**6. **Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip with ice blue eyes

**7. **Jaysong (A/N the apprentice section is full) - sleek grey tom with black paws, chest and belly with blue eyes

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Darkpaw - black she-cat with short sleek fur and green eyes

**2. **Scarepaw - black tom with reddish-amber eyes

**3. **Fearpaw - large, muscular tom with grey fur and hazel eyes

**4. **Duskpaw - smokey grey tom with broad shoulders, strong legs, and mauve colored eyes

**Queens:**

**1. **Specklednight - black she-cat with grey dapples and blue eyes (Mate: Pantherleap Kits: Darkpaw, Fearpaw, Scarepaw)

**2. **Icefang -white she-cat with icy blue eyes, large scar down her back and a small nick in her right ear; long claws like her sister Duskstar (Mate: Jaggedclaw Kits: Ivykit, Stonekit)

**Kits:**

**1. **Ivykit - black she-cat with inky blue eyes and one silver paw, looks a lot like Duskstar

**2. **Stonekit - large, grey tom with long legs and amber eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Angryscar - pale ginger tom with a giant (infected looking) scar down his face, green eyes

**2. **Fartfur - dappled grey she-cat with brown eyes ... very gassy

* * *

><p><strong>DARKCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Shadestar - dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Embersong - golden she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnrise - plump white she-cat with mismatched blue and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**1. **Foxheart - dark ginger tom with aquamarine eyes, white tip of tail (Apprentice: Stinkpaw)

**2. **Softstep - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes (Apprentice: Shadepaw Mate: formerly Shadestar Kits: Stinkpaw)

**3. **Jadefrost - slender black she-cat with turquoise eyes

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Stinkpaw - scrawny orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes

**2. **Shadepaw - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**3. **Willowpaw - light grey tabby she-cat with hazy blue eyes

**Queens:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Crackedfang - small brown she-cat with repulsive yellow teeth, amber eyes

**2. **

* * *

><p><strong>COLDCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Maplestar - fluffy cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Iceclaw - muscular white tom with a huge scar across his shoulder, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Silentpebble - white she-cat with black and grey patches, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**1. **Stripepelt - white tom with grey tabby markings, green eyes

**2. **Dogthroat - tawny brown tom with a notched ear, yellow eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens:**

**1. **Puresoul - black she-cat with luminescent green eyes (Mate: Iceclaw Kits: Dewkit)

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1. **Dewkit - tiny black and white she-cat with clear blue eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Emptystare - grey tabby tom with cloudy eyes, blind

**2. **Swansong - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>SHARPCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Lionstar - dappled golden tom with dark brown eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

**Deputy: **Runningleap - dark grey tom with a white tail tip and long hind legs, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Lilysong - beautiful pale grey she-cat with striking blue eyes (Mate: Deadheart Kits: Duskpaw)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Spiderpaw - long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Nightwish - dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes, shining blue eyes (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

**2. **Shimmerlight - pretty, pale golden she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Runningleap Kits: Smallpaw)

**3. **Tanglepath - handsome black tom with gleaming yellow eyes

**4. **Tigerblossom - orange she-cat with black tabby markings, green eyes (Mate: Lionstar Kits: Dawnpaw)

**5. **Yellowmoon - golden tabby tom with warm amber eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Dawnpaw - slender pale ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes, green eyes

**2. **Willowpaw - black she-cat with slick, well-groomed fur and bright grey eyes

**3. **Smallpaw (A/N: the name Willowpaw was taken) - small and pretty pale grey she-cat with green eyes

4. Emberpaw - grey tom with sparkling green eyes

**Queens:**

**1. **Spiceheart - small calico she-cat with deep green eyes and small ears, the left one with three holes (Mate: formerly Blackfang)

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Frostbird - white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes, deaf in one ear (Mate: Darkshadow Kits: Willowpaw, Spiderpaw, and fostered Tanglepath)

**2. **Lostvoice - pure white she-cat with amber eyes, large scar on her throat; retired early due to loss of voice (Mate: unknown Kits: Emberpaw)

* * *

><p><strong>OC FORM<strong>

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family (optional): **

**Description:**

**Bio: **

**Personality(at least three sentences):**

**Mate: **

**Mentor/Apprentice: **

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Other:**

***Note: I will be choosing mains after all positions have been filled**

**RULES**

1. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Only cats with actual flaws will be chosen.

2. Try your best, please! Over-the-top details and massive paragraphs are two of my favorite things.

3. Original, sensible names make me want to sing. 'Narutoclaw' makes me want to barf...

4. I will be picking the characters that seem to be the best NOT the ones who review first!


	4. Update 3

_Update #3 GAH! My fingers buuuuurn... But in a totally epic way, because Fallenclan is full and the others are close to filling up too! Thanks guys :) I have a pretty good idea on the mains, by the way. _

**FALLENCLAN: Intelligent and cunning. They are the best swimmers and let everyone know it. Their battle strategy usually relies on attacking at night or kidnapping kits. Others might describe them as ruthless...**

**DARKCLAN: Proud and quickly offended. These cats are protective over their territory and comrades. They are very fast and boast about being the only clan with "pure blood'. **

**COLDCLAN: Loyal and brave. Coldclan consists of mostly kittypets that were left behind by a crazy old woman. They are powerful allies who are known for their determination and strength. Easily the biggest, well-groomed cats with a wide variety in pelt colors. **

**SHARPCLAN: Kind and peace-loving. Sharpclan is quite noble, though sometimes their generosity can go beyond the warrior code. They are skilled hunters and are a mix of loners and original clan cats. **

* * *

><p><strong>FALLENCLAN<strong>

****Leader: ****Duskstar - tiny black she-cat with one silver paw and inky blue eyes (Apprentice: Scarepaw)

**Deputy: **Deadheart - long-limbed, scruffy grey tom with green eyes and black ears (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Witheredflower - dark grey tabby she-cat with a white belly, chest, muzzle, ears, tail, and paws; blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Deathsong - pale grey, almost white, she cat with odd ginger markings and bleak grey-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Shadypool - black and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**2. **Frozenpetal - pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes (Apprentice: Fearpaw)

**3. **Pantherleap - long-limbed black tom with many scars, amber eyes (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

**4. **Blackfang - midnight black tom with sharp sapphire eyes, one rotten tooth

**5. **Jaggedclaw - large dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**6. **Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip with ice blue eyes (mate: Jayfur)

**7. **Jayfur - sleek grey tom with black paws, chest and belly with blue eyes

**8. **Blurredsky - grey tom with blurred stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Darkpaw - black she-cat with short sleek fur and green eyes

**2. **Scarepaw - black tom with reddish-amber eyes

**3. **Fearpaw - large, muscular tom with grey fur and hazel eyes

**4. **Duskpaw - smokey grey tom with broad shoulders, strong legs, and mauve colored eyes

**Queens:**

**1. **Specklednight - black she-cat with grey dapples and blue eyes (Mate: Pantherleap Kits: Darkpaw, Fearpaw, Scarepaw)

**2. **Icefang -white she-cat with icy blue eyes, large scar down her back and a small nick in her right ear; long claws like her sister Duskstar (Mate: Jaggedclaw Kits: Ivykit, Stonekit)

**3. **Iriscloud - fluffy cream she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Blurredsky Kits: Frayedkit, Rainkit)

**Kits:**

**1. **Ivykit - black she-cat with inky blue eyes and one silver paw, looks a lot like Duskstar

**2. **Stonekit - large, grey tom with long legs and amber eyes

**3. **Frayedkit - dappled golden/ginger she-cat with warm yellow eyes

**4. **Rainkit - long-furred, thin tom with white flecked grey fur and pale blue eyes

**Elders:**

**1. **Angryscar - pale ginger tom with a giant (infected looking) scar down his face, green eyes

**2. **Fartfur - dappled grey she-cat with brown eyes ... very gassy

* * *

><p><strong>DARKCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Shadestar - dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Embersong - golden she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnrise - plump white she-cat with mismatched blue and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Wolfhowl- gray speckled tom with pale purple eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Foxheart - dark ginger tom with aquamarine eyes, white tip of tail (Apprentice: Stinkpaw)

**2. **Softstep - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes (Apprentice: Shadepaw Mate: formerly Shadestar Kits: Stinkpaw)

**3. **Jadefrost - slender black she-cat with turquoise eyes

**4.** Braveheart- black and gray tom with deep blue eyes

**5. **Iceshadow - black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart)

**6. **Couagarslash- tan and black she-cat with blue eyes

**7. **Bearclaw- brown mottled tabby tom, amber eyes

**8. **Pantherinstinct- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Stinkpaw - scrawny orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes

**2. **Shadepaw - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**3. **Willowpaw - light grey tabby she-cat with hazy blue eyes

**Queens:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1. **Shardkit - white tom with brown patches and amber eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Crackedfang - small brown she-cat with repulsive yellow teeth, amber eyes

**2. **

* * *

><p><strong>COLDCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Maplestar - fluffy cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Iceclaw - muscular white tom with a huge scar across his shoulder, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Silentpebble - white she-cat with black and grey patches, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Aquapaw (A/N no room for apprentice in Fallenclan, is this okay?) - blue/grey tabby she-cat with icey blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Stripepelt - white tom with grey tabby markings, green eyes

**2. **Dogthroat - tawny brown tom with a notched ear, yellow eyes

**3. **Sparkfang - dark ginger tom with amber eyes, white underbelly and chest (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

**4. **Wildheart- black she-cat with green flecked amber eyes

**5. **Songsoul - blue/grey she-cat with green eyes, scarred ear

**6. **Brakenstorm - short haired brown and tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Hailpaw - dark grey tom with blue eyes, white underbelly and paws

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens:**

**1. **Puresoul - black she-cat with luminescent green eyes (Mate: Iceclaw Kits: Dewkit)

**2. **Spottedflame - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with one ginger leg, blue eyes (Mate: Sparkfang Kits: Silverkit, Eaglekit, Sunkit)

3. Hawkwing - black, orange, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with startling yellow eyes (Mate: Dogthroat Kits: Dustkit fostering Goldkit, Swiftkit)

**Kits:**

**1. **Dewkit - tiny black and white she-cat with clear blue eyes

**2. **Sunkit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes and black paws

**3.** Silverkit - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**4. **Eaglekit - dark brown tom with white flecks and amber eyes

**5. **Goldkit - golden tabby tom with green eyes

**6. **Swiftkit - black, orange, and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**1. **Emptystare - grey tabby tom with cloudy eyes, blind

**2. **Swansong - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>SHARPCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Lionstar - dappled golden tom with dark brown eyes (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

**Deputy: **Runningleap - dark grey tom with a white tail tip and long hind legs, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Lilysong - beautiful pale grey she-cat with striking blue eyes (Mate: Deadheart Kits: Duskpaw)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Spiderpaw - long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Nightwish - dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes, shining blue eyes (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

**2. **Shimmerlight - pretty, pale golden she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Runningleap Kits: Featherpaw)

**3. **Tanglepath - handsome black tom with gleaming yellow eyes

**4. **Tigerblossom - orange she-cat with black tabby markings, green eyes (Mate: Lionstar Kits: Dawnpaw)

**5. **Yellowmoon - golden tabby tom with warm amber eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Dawnpaw - slender pale ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes, green eyes

**2. **Willowpaw - black she-cat with slick, well-groomed fur and bright grey eyes

**3. **Featherpaw - small and pretty pale grey she-cat with green eyes

4. Emberpaw - grey tom with sparkling green eyes

**Queens:**

**1. **Spiceheart - small calico she-cat with deep green eyes and small ears, the left one with three holes (Mate: formerly Blackfang)

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Frostbird - white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes, deaf in one ear (Mate: Darkshadow Kits: Willowpaw, Spiderpaw, and fostered Tanglepath)

**2. **Lostvoice - pure white she-cat with amber eyes, large scar on her throat; retired early due to loss of voice (Mate: unknown Kits: Emberpaw)

* * *

><p><strong>OC FORM<strong>

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family (optional): **

**Description:**

**Bio: **

**Personality(at least three sentences):**

**Mate: **

**Mentor/Apprentice: **

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Other:**

***Note: I will be choosing mains after all positions have been filled**

**RULES**

1. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Only cats with actual flaws will be chosen.

2. Try your best, please! Over-the-top details and massive paragraphs are two of my favorite things.

3. Original, sensible names make me want to sing. 'Narutoclaw' makes me want to barf...

4. I will be picking the characters that seem to be the best NOT the ones who review first!


	5. Update 4

_Update #4 I love love love love LOVE everyone's enthusiasm! I'm so excited to write this baby I can not stop smiling :D To clear up a few questions, I'd like to use only Duskpaw as Lilysong's and Deadheart's (unofficial) child, I feel an extra son/daughter would mess up the storyline. Don't worry Lilysong the Person I promise Lilysong the Cat will get lots of face time with her babyy. Is that okay with y'all? All the spaces are pretty much filled, all we really need is a few more queens and warriors. _

**FALLENCLAN: Intelligent and cunning. They are the best swimmers and let everyone know it. Their battle strategy usually relies on attacking at night or kidnapping kits. Others might describe them as ruthless...**

**DARKCLAN: Proud and quickly offended. These cats are protective over their territory and comrades. They are very fast and boast about being the only clan with "pure blood'. **

**COLDCLAN: Loyal and brave. Coldclan consists of mostly kittypets that were left behind by a crazy old woman. They are powerful allies who are known for their determination and strength. Easily the biggest, well-groomed cats with a wide variety in pelt colors. **

**SHARPCLAN: Kind and peace-loving. Sharpclan is quite noble, though sometimes their generosity can go beyond the warrior code. They are skilled hunters and are a mix of loners and original clan cats. **

* * *

><p><strong>FALLENCLAN<strong>

****Leader: ****Duskstar - tiny black she-cat with one silver paw and inky blue eyes (Apprentice: Scarepaw)

**Deputy: **Deadheart - long-limbed, scruffy grey tom with green eyes and black ears (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Witheredflower - dark grey tabby she-cat with a white belly, chest, muzzle, ears, tail, and paws; blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Deathsong - pale grey, almost white, she cat with odd ginger markings and bleak grey-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Shadypool - black and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**2. **Frozenpetal - pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes (Apprentice: Fearpaw)

**3. **Pantherleap - long-limbed black tom with many scars, amber eyes (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

**4. **Blackfang - midnight black tom with sharp sapphire eyes, one rotten tooth

**5. **Jaggedclaw - large dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**6. **Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip with ice blue eyes (mate: Jayfur)

**7. **Jayfur - sleek grey tom with black paws, chest and belly with blue eyes

**8. **Blurredsky - grey tom with blurred stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Darkpaw - black she-cat with short sleek fur and green eyes

**2. **Scarepaw - black tom with reddish-amber eyes

**3. **Fearpaw - large, muscular tom with grey fur and hazel eyes

**4. **Duskpaw - smokey grey tom with broad shoulders, strong legs, and mauve colored eyes

**Queens:**

**1. **Specklednight - black she-cat with grey dapples and blue eyes (Mate: Pantherleap Kits: Darkpaw, Fearpaw, Scarepaw)

**2. **Icefang -white she-cat with icy blue eyes, large scar down her back and a small nick in her right ear; long claws like her sister Duskstar (Mate: Jaggedclaw Kits: Ivykit, Stonekit)

**3. **Iriscloud - fluffy cream she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Blurredsky Kits: Frayedkit, Rainkit)

**Kits:**

**1. **Ivykit - black she-cat with inky blue eyes and one silver paw, looks a lot like Duskstar

**2. **Stonekit - large, grey tom with long legs and amber eyes

**3. **Frayedkit - dappled golden/ginger she-cat with warm yellow eyes

**4. **Rainkit - long-furred, thin tom with white flecked grey fur and pale blue eyes

**Elders:**

**1. **Angryscar - pale ginger tom with a giant (infected looking) scar down his face, green eyes

**2. **Fartfur - dappled grey she-cat with brown eyes ... very gassy

* * *

><p><strong>DARKCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Shadestar - dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Embersong - golden she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnrise - plump white she-cat with mismatched blue and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Wolfhowl- gray speckled tom with pale purple eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Foxheart - dark ginger tom with aquamarine eyes, white tip of tail (Apprentice: Stinkpaw)

**2. **Softstep - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes (Apprentice: Shadepaw Mate: formerly Shadestar Kits: Stinkpaw)

**3. **Jadefrost - slender black she-cat with turquoise eyes

**4.** Braveheart- black and gray tom with deep blue eyes

**5. **Iceshadow - black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart)

**6. **Couagarslash- tan and black she-cat with blue eyes

**7. **Bearclaw- brown mottled tabby tom, amber eyes

**8. **Pantherinstinct- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Stinkpaw - scrawny orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes

**2. **Shadepaw - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**3. **Willowpaw - light grey tabby she-cat with hazy blue eyes

**Queens:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1. **Shardkit - white tom with brown patches and amber eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Crackedfang - small brown she-cat with repulsive yellow teeth, amber eyes

**2. **Kinktail - large but frail grey tom with matted fur, a broken tail, and pale blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>COLDCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Maplestar - fluffy cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Iceclaw - muscular white tom with a huge scar across his shoulder, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Silentpebble - white she-cat with black and grey patches, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Aquapaw - blue/grey tabby she-cat with icey blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Stripepelt - white tom with grey tabby markings, green eyes

**2. **Dogthroat - tawny brown tom with a notched ear, yellow eyes (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

**3. **Sparkfang - dark ginger tom with amber eyes, white underbelly and chest (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

**4. **Wildheart- black she-cat with green flecked amber eyes (Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

**5. **Songsoul - blue/grey she-cat with green eyes, scarred ear (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

**6. **Brakenstorm - short haired brown and tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**7. **Soarstreak - silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**8. **Skyheart - white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Soarstreak)

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Hailpaw - dark grey tom with blue eyes, white underbelly and paws

**2. **Bluepaw - Dark gray tinged blue wiry tom with large golden like eyes

**3. **Kestrelpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly and bright green eyes

**4. **Tigerpaw - black and orange striped she-cat with wide green eyes

**Queens:**

**1. **Puresoul - black she-cat with luminescent green eyes (Mate: Iceclaw Kits: Dewkit)

**2. **Spottedflame - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with one ginger leg, blue eyes (Mate: Sparkfang Kits: Silverkit, Eaglekit, Sunkit)

3. Hawkwing - black, orange, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with startling yellow eyes (Mate: Dogthroat Kits: Dustkit fostering Goldkit, Swiftkit)

**Kits:**

**1. **Dewkit - tiny black and white she-cat with clear blue eyes

**2. **Sunkit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes and black paws

**3.** Silverkit - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**4. **Eaglekit - dark brown tom with white flecks and amber eyes

**5. **Goldkit - golden tabby tom with green eyes

**6. **Swiftkit - black, orange, and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**1. **Emptystare - grey tabby tom with cloudy eyes, blind

**2. **Swansong - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>SHARPCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **Lionstar - dappled golden tom with dark brown eyes (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

**Deputy: **Runningleap - dark grey tom with a white tail tip and long hind legs, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Lilysong - beautiful pale grey she-cat with striking blue eyes (Mate: Deadheart Kits: Duskpaw)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Spiderpaw - long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. **Nightwish - dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes, shining blue eyes (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

**2. **Shimmerlight - pretty, pale golden she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Runningleap Kits: Featherpaw)

**3. **Tanglepath - handsome black tom with gleaming yellow eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

**4. **Tigerblossom - orange she-cat with black tabby markings, green eyes (Mate: Lionstar Kits: Dawnpaw)

**5. **Yellowmoon - golden tabby tom with warm amber eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

**6. **Spiritwing - white she-cat with jade green eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices:**

**1. **Dawnpaw - slender pale ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes, green eyes

**2. **Willowpaw - black she-cat with slick, well-groomed fur and bright grey eyes

**3. **Featherpaw - small and pretty pale grey she-cat with green eyes

4. Emberpaw - grey tom with sparkling green eyes

**Queens:**

**1. **Spiceheart - small calico she-cat with deep green eyes and small ears, the left one with three holes (Mate: formerly Blackfang)

**2.**

**Kits:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Elders:**

**1. **Frostbird - white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes, deaf in one ear (Mate: Darkshadow Kits: Willowpaw, Spiderpaw, and fostered Tanglepath)

**2. **Lostvoice - pure white she-cat with amber eyes, large scar on her throat; retired early due to loss of voice (Mate: unknown Kits: Emberpaw)

* * *

><p><strong>OC FORM<strong>

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Family (optional): **

**Description:**

**Bio: **

**Personality(at least three sentences):**

**Mate: **

**Mentor/Apprentice: **

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Other:**

***Note: I will be choosing mains after all positions have been filled**

**RULES**

1. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Only cats with actual flaws will be chosen.

2. Try your best, please! Over-the-top details and massive paragraphs are two of my favorite things.

3. Original, sensible names make me want to sing. 'Narutoclaw' makes me want to barf...

4. I will be picking the characters that seem to be the best NOT the ones who review first!


End file.
